Total Drama Fanfiction
by ReadingReaper1
Summary: 26 campers, 8 weeks, and a prize worth fighting for. Witness the hardships, romance, and rivalries that come and go as these batch of teenagers try to compete with each other to win a small fortune. The show was originally planned to only contain 22 competitors but as a last minute add-on, one of the producers decided to add 4 more competitors to the list. Timothy, a very unpredict
1. (Theme Song)

...Dear mom and dad, I'm doing fine,

You guys are on my mind;

You asked me what I wanted to be,

And now I think the answer is plain to see...I wanna be famous...

I wanna live close to the sun,

Go pack your bags 'cause I've already won.

Everything to prove,

Nothing in my way,

I'll get there one daaaay... 'Cause I wanna be famooousss!

Na,

Na-na-na-na,

Na-na-na-na-na,

Na-na-na-na-na-na

[I wanna be... I wanna be... I wanna be famous!]

[I wanna be... I wanna be... I wanna be famous!]

*Slow whistle, 'I wanna be... I wanna be famous.]


	2. Not So Happy Campers [Pt1]

A man looking to be in his early to mid thirties stood on a dock located in the middle of a disgusting beach which included: Trash, murky water, deadly sea life, and other forms of displeasures. The man spoke into the camera with a smirk planted firmly on his lips, "Yo. We're coming at you LIVE from camp Wawanakwa. Somewhere in Muskoka Ontario!" He placed his fingers on his chest as he continued, "I'm your host, Chris McLain. Dropping season 1 of the hottest, new reality show on television, right now!"

The now named Chris began a leisurely stroll further down the dock as he continued to introduce the so called, 'Hottest reality show on tv'. "Here's the deal. 26 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here, at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers. Every 3 days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their team members walk down the 'dock of shame', take a ride on the 'loser boat'," Chris chuckled at the names, his personal choices. "And leave Total Drama Island for good."

The screen transitioned to a sloped hill with logs resting at the top, a fire pit at the center, and a rusty steel barrel located at the bottom. Chris appeared at the edge of the screen as he continued to talk, "Their fate will be decided here, at the 'Dramatic Campfire Ceremony' where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." McLain grabbed one of three sticks that all went through their own marshmallow. He took a bite out of the fluffy ball of sugary sweetness before continuing, "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and a small fortune." Chris indicated the small treasure chest that he held in his hand filled with gold coins, valuable trinkets, and even jewels. "Which, lets face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle,"

"Black flies," the screen changed to display exactly what Chris spoke of, black flies. "Grizzly bears," the camera panned out to show the massive beast as it roared into the camera. "Disgusting camp food," again, the screen changes to show a bowl filled with maggots and worms, some still moved with their slime making disgusting squelching sounds. "And, each other." The screen briefly returned to the ever amused Chris before changing again. "Every moment will be caught on cameras, expertly hidden, all over the camp showing all there darkest secrets, friendships, love interest, and enemies, for your and my personal entertainment and of course the campers will have no idea..." Chris let out a devious snicker at that last part. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now on: Total...Drama...Island!"

(Go to the first part for the theme song)

Chris addressed the audience while patiently waiting for the contestants to arrive, "Welcome back to Total Drama Island. Alright, it's time to meet our first 13 campers. We told them they'd all be staying at this five star resort, so if they seem a little pissed off, that's probably why."

The sound of an engine could be heard as the camera turned to show a crisp white boat with golden trims. This luxurious ride was provided to each contestant to reassure them that they were going to a five star resort. A short girl stepped off the boat carrying a single suit case decorated with orang flowers. She wore pink jeans that seemed to fit comfortably with her legs. She also had on a loose blue shirt that went down to her hips and over it she wore a green vest decorated with multiple pins and buttons. The girl had her chocolate brown hair tied into a ponytail and her dark brown eyes were hidden behind a pair of black wide-frame glasses.

"Beth, what's up" Chris called and immediately received a reaction as the cheerful young woman sprinted towards the host and embraced him. "It's so nice to meet you!" Beth gave a quick gasp as she inspected Chris for a brief second before speaking," Wow, you're much shorter in real life." Not sure whether to take it as an insult or a compliment, Chris deadpanned, "Uh...thanks." Beth gave a quick wave to the camera before walking to the other side of the dock, as instructed by Chris, to wait for the rest of the competitors.

Next was a young man that stood at a rather tall height. His physique alone was enough to intimidate as one couldn't have such a masculine body structure without containing a fair amount of strength. However, his kind and welcoming smile wiped away any negative emotions as he gave off an aura of kindness. He had a well-trimmed beard that connected with his hair which was hidden under his white cap. He had on a dark green shirt with white trims and the orange letter 'D' inscribed on it. He wore gray shorts and walked over to Chris with his brown sandals. He picked up his two massive luggage bags with ease, only further proving the previous point of him owning a great deal of strength.

"Dj!" Chris called as he high-fived the teen with a grin. "Yo, Chris McLain! How's it going?" Dj gladly returned the host's friendly gestures with a smile of his own but that quickly started to fade as the young man began to study his current environment. "Hey, you sure you got the right place here? Where's the hot tub at?" McLain's smile seemed to widen as he replied, "Yo, dog! This is it! Camp Wawanakwa!" Once again picking up his luggage, Dj looked around one more time before muttering, "Hmph, looked a lot different on the application form."

Next was a another girl but that was where the similarities between Beth and the newest arrival ended. She seemed to favor the color: midnight blue as it was the color of some of the streaks in her hair, her lipstick, her shirt, and parts of her skirt. Over her shirt was a black leather vest though neither the shirt nor the vest did much to cover her smooth stomach. The rest of her skirt was black along with her boots and stockings to cover up the rest of her rather attractive legs. Though she looked attractive, the expression on her face would erase all attempts to approach her as she seemed to radiate a negative attitude.

Not at all intimidated by her vibe thanks to his massive ego, Chris didn't hesitate in calling out, "Hey, Gwen!" The goth carried over her suit case and bag while asking, "You mean we're staying here?" She referred to the cabins that seemed as if they would collapse at any moment. It gave Chris a great amount pleasure to reply, "Nope, you're staying here. My crib is has an air stream with an AC, that-a-way." Gwen stomped up to rather short man while glaring bloody daggers at him. "I did not sign up for this." Knowing there would be someone that would speak those words, Chris gave a quick whistle and a worker ran up with a crate filled to the brim with papers. Grabbing the one with the name 'Gwen' printed in bold letters, Chris waved the thick packet in front of infuriated girl's face as he responded in a matter-of-fact tone, "Actually, you did." Taking the opportunity, Gwen snatched the papers from Chris's hand before ripping them in two and tossing them into the water, all while matching his smirk. "The great thing about lawyers is: they make lots of copies." Chris reached into the crate and pulled out another copy of the original contract. Gwen grabbed her luggage and turned while saying, "I am not staying here." "Cool, I hope you can swim though, cause your ride just left," Chris spoke, referring to the ship that quickly sailing away. Gwen gave another glare before muttering, "Jerk," then joined the other two campers.

Next was a male who was currently dancing to some music being played on the boat. He had to blonde locks of hair that framed his face, the rest of his hair hidden under his gray fedora. He wore a pink button-up shirt but was left open to display his chest, a pair of blue shorts and brown sandals for footwear. The young man hopped from the edge of the ship as the captain tossed his luggage on deck. Giving a quick thumb's up to signify that that the captain was good to go, the teen started walking over to Chris.

"Chris McLain!" The host, always happy to be recognized by a fan, gave him a fist bump. "Sup man! It's an honor to meet you man!" Pointing two fingers at the teen, Chris exclaimed, "The Geoff-ster! Welcome to the island, man!" Geoff gave a grin as he responded, "Thanks, man." Off on the other side of the dock, Gwen spoke in a rather annoyed tone as she did an impersonation of the two guys, " 'Yeah, man' 'Cool, man' 'What up, man'. Ugh, they say 'man' one more time, I'm gonna puke."

"Everybody, this is Lindsay!" Chris addressed the campers as he introduced the newest arrival. To put in simple terms, Lindsay was a young lady of great beauty; her voluptuous hourglass figure and soft creamy skin left even the most resistant of men weak to the knees. Her attire left little to the imagination, only furthering the overall visual appeal. Her top strained to keep her generous 'assets' hidden and her rather short skirt revealed much of her long and beautiful legs. A baby-blue bandana was wrapped comfortably around her luscious blonde locks. Her high heeled boots tapped against the wooden surface of the dock as she step forward to greet Chris. "Not too shabby," said host whispered to the camera.

"Hiii~" Lindsay greeted as she walked further down the dock, her bright pink suit case not far behind. "Ok, you look so familiar." Chris spoke with pride and his head held high, "I'm Chris McLain." The man awaited some form of recognition but when he received no such thing he looked at the girl with a raised eyebrow. "The host...of the show..." Lindsay gave a bright smile as she said, "Oh, that's where I know you from!" Chris couldn't believe it, he had made sure to put multiple amazing photos of himself on the brochure to reflect his awesomeness and to make sure the campers knew who would be the host; how could she not have known him. "Uhhh...yeah."

Another female stepped off the next boat. "Heather." Chris spoke with a smile. This girl practically radiated arrogance as she completely ignored Chris and continued her trek to the other side of the dock where the rest of the contestants stood. She wore a small dull red top, completely exposing her smooth stomach that didn't contain even an inch of fat or muscle, extremely small green shorts that revealed every inch of her long and attractive legs, and a pair of open-toed high heels.

Beth quickly dashed to the newest arrival and greeted her with a cheerful tone. "Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks," Beth spoke, unintentionally spitting all over Heather. Said girl showed little restraint and poor manners as her disgust couldn't be more obvious with the facial expression she was making. Before the conversation between the two girls could begin, a sound of heavy metal rock rang throughout the clearing.

Standing at the front of the boat with one leg resting on the stereo being used to blast the loud music was a teen with jet-black hair with the center being dyed green and in the shape of a mohawk. He had on a black spiked choker and a black long sleeved shirt with a skull drawn at the center. His nose, eyebrow, and ears all had various amounts of piercings. The teen tossed his travel sack off the boat before jumping off, leaving the stereo as it was the boat's property.

"Duncan, dude." Chris greeted as Duncan walked towards him. "I don't like surprises." Duncan spoke ominously with his fist raised only inches away from the host's face. Taking a step back, Chris said, "Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to juvie." Duncan sniffs, "Ok, then." He walks over to the other campers but gives a smirk to one in particular, Heather. "Meet you by the campfire, gorgeous." Not at all impressed, Heather retorts, "Drop dead you skeez." Heather then directs her glare at Chris as she continues, "I'm calling my parents. You cannot make me stay here." Chris just smiles towards the camera as he pulls out another contract and waves it to the audience.

Before the next boat could arrive at the dock, it honks it's horns to attract the attention of all on the deck, as requested by the passenger. Liking his style, Chris helps in the teen's flamboyant entrance. "Ladies and gentlemen, Tyler!" A teen wearing an all red jogging suit trailed behind the boat as he skied across the water. The young man let go of the handle he was holding onto so he could give a quick wave, however that soon proved to be a grave mistake as he lost his balance and tripped; it wasn't long before his entire body was practically skipping across the water before he collided with the edge of the dock and was sent flying into the air and then into the competitors luggage. "Ooohhhh" all but Chris and Heather couldn't help but cringe at the crash. "Ugh my shoes!" Heather cried as her suit case containing all of her spare footwear was launched into the water. To make matters worst, the splash launched towards her and completely soaked her in water. "Wicked wipeout, man!" Chris called, he received a thumb's up from Tyler as a response. Chris snickered as Heather walked back towards the rest with a scowl planted firmly on her lips. Too distracted by Heather's misfortune, Chris failed to notice that another boat had dropped off the 9th contestant.

Chris's laughter was interrupted by the sudden feeling of someone breathing down his neck. The host turned to see a teen with brick-red hair standing behind him. The rather awkward individual wore green jeans and a blue long-sleeve shirt. "Welcome to camp, Harold," The teen didn't give an immediate response, he simply observed his environment through his glasses. "What's he looking at?" Beth asked, a little creeped out by the newest contestant. Finally Harold spoke, "So, you mean this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Chris responded with the expectation that he would be able to enjoy seeing another camper realize they signed up for something completely different then what they believed. "You got it!" To the host's shock, Harold seemed happy to hear those words. "Yes! That is so much more favorable to my skills." Chris let loose one of his trademark cringes as he watched the teen walk down the other side of the dock.

The sound of another boat caught McLain's attention as he watched yet another contestant be dropped off. The young man had a mop of jet black hair resting on his head, a green shirt with a black hand print drawn on the chest, and a pair of black jeans. He carried a large brown guitar case on one hand, indicating his love for music, and a large blue backpack resting on his back.

"Contestant number 10 is Trent." Chris spoke with arm stretched out towards Trent. "Hey, good to meet you man. Saw you on that figure skating show. Nice work." The two fist bumped as Chris's ego inflated to even greater lengths upon receiving praise for his past work. "Hey, thanks man. I knew I rocked that show!" Beth spoke, "I saw that! One of the guys dropped his partner on her head...so they got immunity that week." Harold spoke with envy at the thought being in a contest and not doing anything for an entire week, "Lucky. I hope I get dropped on my head." Not at all aware of the context but simply wished to join in the conversation, Lindsay spoke in a cheerful tone, "Me too!" Trent's kind smile seemed to completely drop as glanced at the creaking cabins, dirty beach, and dark woods filled with potentially dangerous wildlife. "So...this is it?" Polite enough to not make his uneasiness too obvious, Trent spoke, "Alrighty then."


	3. Not So Happy Campers [Pt2]

Next competitor to arrive was a girl carrying a glossy, red and yellow surfboard. She had on a baby-blue sweater along with a pair of gray cargo shorts. Her silky blonde hair was tied into a ponytail that swayed from side to side as she approached the devious show host. Her lips curved into a kind smile as her chocolate-brown eyes observed her fellow campers.

"Hey, what's up?" The teen greeted all those around her. Chris happily introduced the 11th contestant. "Alriiight! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here!" Duncan rolled his eyes once he saw the surfboard she carried. "Pfft, nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey." Bridgette spoke while leaning on her surfboard, "I thought we were going to be on a beach." Always happy to show more of this crappy resort, Chris pointed towards the beach while speaking, "We are!" Bridgette looked at the sands only to see tiny waves, barely being big enough to carry a small bird away. The surfer gave a small sigh of disappointment as she spoke, "Great. I guess I can settle for just swimming." "Alright, that makes-" Chris began to speak only for Bridgette to accidentally bonk her board on his head while trying to reach for her luggage on the ground. The girl seemed completely oblivious of the show host's pain as she continued walking. "Ooooww. Darn it, that hurt!" Bridgette addressed the group of males standing at the front of the campers as she walked towards the other side of the dock. "Hey guys." Geoff's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of an attractive female as he hopped behind her and said, "Hey, I'm Geoff." Bridgette turned to greet him, not realizing that her board nearly launched the rest of the males off the dock. "What's up?" "Dang," Harold shouted as he ducked under the board. "Watch the board man!" Beth also sought the attention of the newest female as she cheerfully spoke, "Hiiii! I'm Beth!" Bridgette once again turned to greet the first competitor to arrive, and once again her board almost crashed into the guys standing next to her. "Okay, we've all met surfer girl," Heather spoke in a bitter tone, still a bit agitated over her earlier misfortune with the water. "Can we get on with the show please?" Duncan smirked as he asked, "Someone miss their double cappuccino macchiato this morning?" "Get bent," was all she growled as a response.

It wasn't long until the next boat arrived, along with it came the twelfth contestant. Teen sat at the very edge of the boat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. It wasn't until the luxurious vehicle came to a halt and the teen hopped off with his luggage that the rest go full view of his attire. He wore a crisp white long-sleeved shirt and black baggy pants. He didn't wear any shoes or socks but he showed absolutely no signs of anxiety so it could be assumed this wasn't something new he was trying.

"Everyone this is...M," Chris spoke in a rather uneasy tone as the newest contestant seemed to analyze everyone with his cold calculative eyes. "M? What kind of name is that?" Heather asked in a rather smug tone. M didn't react, instead his attention seemed to be completely captured by Beth. The rather strangely dressed young man stared directly into Beth's chocolate brown eyes. Not used to such attention, Beth could only meekly mewl out, "U-um...Hi..." M walked towards the girl and slowly inched forward until their faces were only inches away. At this point, Beth's face had turned completely red and the heat being produced by her cheeks were enough to fog the lens in her glasses. "Hello." Was all M said before walking away and standing next to the other competitors as if the interaction never happened. Deciding to answer Heather's question, Chris spoke while every once in a while aiming a quick glance at the strange teen. "He only wrote the letter 'M' for his name on the application form and no matter who we asked, no one seemed willing to give us a different answer."

Thankfully the tense moment was broken by the sound of yet another boat's engine. It seemed everyone was in for another interesting display. The newest arrival was on the dock happily jumping on a trampoline while cheerfully chirping, "Hop, Hop, Hippity, Hop~" As the boat came closer, the male started gain height, so much so that he was actually jumping higher than the boat itself. "Um, is that safe?" Bridgette spoke worriedly, not wishing to see someone be harmed. "Nope!" Chris smiled as he happily responded. Chris knew this kid would be unpredictable but who would've thought he'd be pulling things like this on the first episode. Man oh man is he gonna help with ratings. Chris continued as he watched the teen jump higher and higher. "Everyone this is Timothy." The now named teen suddenly shot up from the trampoline and gained so much height that he could no longer be seen without staring directly into the sun. "Though sometimes he likes to refer himself as..." Chris spoke with a smirk as he watched Timothy start fall directly towards the rest of the contestant. "Timmmaaaayyy!!!!" Realizing that his collision course was heading directly towards them, the campers ran out of the way just before the the teen crashed through the dock and into the water. The campers surrounded the gaping hole in the dock and watched as Timothy climbed out the water began laughing. "Hahahaha! Man, that was awesome!" The teen's dirty-blonde hair and clothing were now completely soaked, though it didn't seem to bother him in the slightest as he walked over to Chris and extended his arm for the host to shake. "That was crazy dangerous! As expected, the legendary Timothy did not fail to impress," Chris said as he shook Timothy's hand. The young man placed both hands on his hips as he puffed out his chest in pride. "You know it! Ain't no one on this this planet as insane as me." Chris chuckled as he spoke, "Well that remains to be seen, my lovable sociopath. You see, we invited another contestant who might just be crazier than you." Timothy rolled his as he spoke, "Pfft, I'd like to see him try." McLain was quick to correct the teen, "Actually it's a she and I'm dying to see what kind of destruction you two are gonna let loose on this show. Now hurry up and join your fellow campers." During the conversation between the show host and competitor, the rest of the contestants received a good look at Timothy's clothing. The young man wore a plain white t-shirt but it seemed Timothy couldn't help but add a bit of his own charm to his clothing. The front of the shirt had a empty outline of what the contestants believed to be some kind of pastry and on the back of the shirt, the words 'The cake is a lie' were sloppily painted in red. The rest of his outfit consisted of simple black shorts and brown leather sandals.

Yet another boat arrived, dropping off a rather scrawny teen. The young man seemed snooty in nature as he gazed at everything and anything with a look of disinterest. The teen wore red a vest over long-sleeved blue undershirt. His brown boots nearly reached his green cargo shorts. The newest contestant picked up his large suit case and began to walk towards Chris.

"Our next camper is Noah!" Chris happily introduced another one of his future victims. "You got my memo about my life threatening allergies?" Noah spoke in a rather dull tone. "I'm sure someone did," Chris responded, not really caring whether that was true or not. Expecting no less from the people he signed a contract with, Noah spoke, "Good. Is this where we're staying?" Not one to miss a chance of delivering a good dose of irritation, Duncan spoke while pounding his fist into his open palm, "No, it's your mother's house and we're throwing a party." "Cute. Nice piercings, do them yourself?" Not appreciating the shot on his looks, Duncan grabbed Noah's bottom lip and stretched it out before pulling out a thin steel needle. "Yeah, you want one?" Not in the least bit intimidated, Noah spoke, "Ugh, no thanks. Can I have my lip back, please?" Duncan released the Noah's lip before the teen spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Thaaanks..."

"What's up Ya'll?! Leshawna's in the house!" A teen suddenly called as her boat neared the dock. The young woman known as Leshawna wore her hair in a ponytail and had on two large, silver earrings. She had on a white shirt along with blue jeans that went to the knees. The young woman's leopard styled suit case rolled behind her as she walked across the dock towards her fellow contestants. "Yo baby, how you doing? How's it going?" Leshawna asked as she high-fived Chris before continuing her trek down the dock. "Feel free to quit now and save yourselves the trouble 'cause I came to win." Leshawna once again spoke with her flamboyant tone. The teen walked over to Dj and happily greeted him. "Oh, what's up my brother? Gimme some sugar, baby!" Harold suddenly came close to the young woman and looked at her in fascination as if she was some form of other species. "I've never seen a girl like you in real life before." Offended by the red-head's little comment, Leshawna spoke while directing a small glare at Harold. "Excuse me?" Not quite catching Leshawna's irritated tone, Harold didn't hesitate in clarifying what he meant. "You're real big, and loud." Finally snapping, Leshawna began to stomp towards Harold while balling up her fists. Not wishing things to escalate any further, Dj and Bridgette restrained the now fuming Leshawna as she shouted, "What did you say to me?! Oh no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big baby!" Knowing his safety was guaranteed, Harold took on a ridiculous fighting stance he saw in a movie a couple day ago. Seeing this, Leshawna shouts, "Oh yeah? You want some of this? Well come on then!" Knowing the show could be sued if he allowed the teenagers to come to blows, Chris called out, "All right campers, settle down." Taking a few deep breaths, Leshawna attempted to cool off while trying to straighten her shirt. Feeling someone's gaze on her, she looked up to see Harold give her a quick grin. Not wanting to lose her temper again, Leshawna took a deep breath and ignored him.

Next boat arrive dropped not one but two contestants. The two girls wore matching cloths, hairstyle, and bags. They wore black shoulderless tops with white stripes and pink shorts. Their hair was tied into matching twin ponytails. However, while their clothes were similar, their bodies differed. One had smooth chocolate brown skin, an attractive and slender body, and full lips. The second teen had a vanilla white skin tone, a voluptuous body with generous assets.

"Ladies! Katie, Sadie, welcome to you new home for eight weeks," McLain called as he pointed towards the cabins made of rotting wood, cracked glass, and rusting steel. Again Chris was robbed of his sadistic pleasure of watching the campers freeze in utter shock at the sight of the actual resort. Katie's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of the resort as she turned to her best friend and spoke in a cheerful tone, "Oh my gosh. Sadie, look! It's a summer camp!" Sadie seemed to share her best friends excitement as she spoke with same amount of cheerfulness, "Okay, I always wanted to got to summer camp." They both clapped their hands in joy before practically hopping over to the other contestants.

Right away, another boat arrived to drop off yet another contestant. The young man wore a blue beanie over his long and unruly hair, a green hoodie smudged with what looked like food stains, a pair of loose blue jeans with multiple holes torn into it, and brown boots that seemed to have withered from age. The teen didn't seem to go out much as his skin was pale as snow and he didn't seem to care for his torn up attire.

Chris raised his hand for a high five while saying, "Ezekiel, what's up man?" The newest contestant looked in confusion at the host's raised hand before looking up at the sky and muttering, "I think I see a bird." Trent couldn't help but chuckle at the misunderstanding. McLain, knowing the teen was way out of his element, put a hand on one Ezekiel's shoulders as he prepared to share some advice with the young man. "Ok, look dude. I know you don't get out much. Been home-schooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people, just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early. Okay?" Ezekiel gave a mock salute as he spoke, "Yes, sir," before walking to the other side of the dock. M approached the strange teen and made the boy nervous as he wasn't used to this level of intense eye contact. "So your homeschooled as well? Tell me, what are your thoughts on the works of Max Tegmark?" Ezekiel looked seemed lost before stuttering out, "Um, I-i think he's funny?" M just stared at the teenager for an uncomfortably long amount of time before saying, "Hm, I guess your education wasn't quite on level."

While this was going on, the next contestant arrived and he was a rather scrawny guy with a mop of brown hair and a gap between his teeth. Despite his various flaws, he still oozed confidence as he approached Chris with a huge grin. The teenager wore a light green button-up shirt underneath a yellow shirt with a red and green stripe along with blue cargo jeans and a pair green pants.

"Cody, the Codester, the Code-Meister," Chris listed off just a few of the many titles Cody had given himself and happily shared with the camera crew for his audition tape. The two shared a high-five before Cody slowly sauntered his way over to the other contestants, all while saying, "Duude, psyched to be here man." He quickly spotted Leshawna, Bridgette, and Lindsey, gave them a quick wink which Lindsey couldn't help giggle at, before he continued , "I see the ladies have already arrived, Alright!" He passed all three of them before locking eyes with Leshawna and opening his mouth to grace her with his flattery only for her to shut him down with quick finger to the lips. "Save it short stuff."

Eventually, the next boat arrived and dropped off a rather intimidating contestant. She had a generous hourglass figure but it was clear that she didn't achieve it through careful dieting. Her arms were toned with muscle, her generous bosom strained against the girl's tight athletic wear, and her firm legs led all the way up to a round rear that swayed as she walked. It was clear that beauty wasn't something she craved as the only make-up she wore was a light lipstick to match her hazel eyes. She had a beauty mark just above her lips, a unibrow that constantly rested just above her eyes as she was constantly glaring, and tied her black hair into a ponytail more for practicality reasons rather then appearance.

"Eva, nice." Chris spoke, not at all surprised when she completely ignored him. "Glad you could make it." Trying to work his signature "Codester charm", Cody was the first to greet Eva with a high five only to be completely ignored have the girl's luggage purposely tossed on his foot. Cody yelped as the heavy weight crushed his foot before asking while asking, "What's in there? Dumbbells?" Eva just answered with a simple, "Yes" as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Seeing as they both had a knack for weight-lifting, Duncan turned towards Dj while saying, "She's all yours, man."

"Woohoo!" Chris cringed as someone unexpectedly shouted directly into his ear. He turned to see the largest contestant yet, his massive belly jiggling as he unloaded the rest of his luggage. The young man had blonde messy hair resting on his head, he wore a white shirt with a blue leaf at the center, green shorts, and light green shoes. "Chris! What's happening!?" The boy shouted before chuckling, throwing his fist up into the air and then continuing to shout. "This is awesome! Woohoo!"

"Owen, Welcome!" Chris shouted in an attempt to match Owen's level of intensity though it was obvious he was outmatched when he was lifted without effort and crushed in a huge bear hug. "Awesome to be here man! Yeah! Man, this is so..." Gwen smiled as Owen joy was practically contiguous as she finished his sentence, "Awesome?" The large teenagers eyes lit up as he found the word he was looking for, "Yes! Awesome! Woohoo! Are you gonna be on my team?" Gwen's joy quickly faded at the thought of being around all this screaming all the time. "Oh, I sure hope so..." she said sarcastically, though it was completely missed by Owen. "Wooooo~!" Chris, finally annoyed, asked, "You about finished?" Owen put the show host down with an apologetic smile, "Sorry dude, I'm just so psyched!" Timothy grinned at the boy's enthusiasm before shouting, "Yeah! Big boy in the house!" Timothy ran up for a chest bump which is exactly what he got only for it to send him flying.

"Cool. And here comes Courtney." Chris spoke as he pointed out the newest arrival. Freckles brushed across her cheeks and rested above her lips which were curved in a friendly smile as she waved. She had chestnut-brown hair that ended just above her shoulders. She wore a gray knitted shirt over a tan button up shirts, green pants that hugged her legs nicely, and open-toed high-heels.

Courtney gave a, "Thank you," to Chris has he helped her off the ship before making her way towards her fellow contestants. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all!" She chirped. "How it going!? I'm Owen!" Owen shouted as he gave her a handshake that nearly tossed around the girl's entire body. "Nice to meet you Ow-wow." Courtney spoke as something caught the corner of her eyes and when she looked she was not disappointed.

Ride on the deck of next boat stood a God among men, his beautiful black locks waving in the air, his pearly white smile flashing directly into the camera, and his perfectly sculpted body that looked like it was carved from stone by angels. Sadie fainted, Katie giggled as a blush crept its way up her cheeks, some were even surprised to see Eva swooning and her eyes half-lidded. He wore a tight green shirt which left little to the imagination, light blue pants, and sandals.

"This is Justin." Chris introduced the teenager before giving him a quick fist bump. "Welcome to Total Drama Island." Justin gave a smile as he responded, "Thanks, Chris. This is great." Unafraid to acknowledge the fan service for the audience at home, Chris said, "Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks." Justin gave a small shrug before saying, "I can live with that." Owen quickly came up and pointed towards Justin's attire, "I like your pants!" Justin responded with a, "Thanks man." Unable to end the conversation, Owen explained, "'cause they look like they're all worn out. Did you buy them like that?" Justin, a little put off by the awkwardness, answered, "Uh, no. Just had them for a while." "Oh, cool!" Quickly feeling the awkwardness, Owen just chuckled before facepalming himself and saying, "Stupid!"

M heard the next boat arriving and looked up to see the next contestant. She had curly ginger hair, bright green eyes that dashed back and fourth with excitement, and wide somewhat unnerving smile. She wore a small top with an opening at its center to reveal a bit of her bosom, a bright green skirt that partially revealed her lightly tanned thighs, and sandals.

"Hey, everyone! Its Izzy!" The girl lighted up at the mention of her name as leaned forward and prepared to run towards the edge of the boat. Seeing this, M took out a pillow from his luggage, placed it at the edge of the dock, and slowly approached Timothy who was still dripping from his entrance. "You're already we soo..." Timothy found himself launched off the dock and back into the water, getting gasps and protests from the other contestants. Everything seemed to happen at once. Izzy tripped off the boat after it came to a sudden stop, her chin landed directly on the pillow, before she slowly sank into the water and into Timothy's hands. "Woah, how'd you know to do that?" Courtney asked as Timothy and Izzy made their way on the dock. "Lucky guess." M shrugged as he packed up his pillow and smiled when he saw Timothy and Izzy seemingly already getting along as they laughed with each other as they both tried to shake themselves dry.

The next and final boat to arrive carried two contestants. One was working on a melody while the other simply sang along while slowly strumming his guitar.

"Shared a night just with you~

And now I think life is meant for two~

Yes I know this is long overdue~

But I know I'm in love with you-" The contestant was about to continue singing but he was suddenly kicked by his companion.

"Dominic, Kevin, Welcome to camp Wawanakwa!" Chris announced as the two brothers looked around to see that the camp looked nothing like the brochure. Dominic had black shaggy hair, a clean cut beard that framed his jaw line, and light brown eyes. He had on a denim vest over his black hoodie, jeans, and a pair of gray shoes. His brother, Kevin, had his hair tied up into a bun, had on black glasses, and wore a pair of headphones around his neck. The rest of his attire consisted of a red jacket, black cargo pants, and white shoes. Dom packed up his guitar while Kevin worked on unplugging all the cables from the boat before finally joining the contestants with a friendly wave. Dominic eyes lit up at the sight Trent guitar case before he approached and shared a handshake. "Hey what's up, glad to see me and my brother aren't the only musicians in this." Trent grinned as he answered, "The feeling's mutual. We heard you as the boat approached, I'd love to collaborate with you guys to make some killer tunes."

"Alright campers, we need a group photo for the promos. Everyone at the end of the dock." Chris waved before hopping on a boat and pulling out his camera. As all of the campers made their way to the end of the dock, M noticed the wood underneath creaking a lot more then usual. Slowly he made his way on top of one of the post that held the dock up and sat cross legged. Dominic noticed the teens actions and asked, "Um, what are you doing?" M stretched out his joints causing the occasional pop before answering, "Just needed a seat for the photo."

Everyone posed for the camera as they all waited for the picture to be raked. "Okay, 1, 2, 3" Chris counted down before there a 'click'. "Oops, forgot the lens cap." The show quickly removed before saying, "Okay, hold that pose...1, 2, 3... oh, no wait. Cards full. Hang on." Leshawna rolled her eyes as she complained, "Come on, man. My face is starting to freeze." Chris put in a new card before saying, "Got it! Okay, everyone, say, 'Wawanakwa!'" Everyone screamed, "Wawanakwa," before the dock finally began to tremble and finally collapsed. The pictures Chris took only showed the contestants swimming for their life while M simply sat on the post holding up a peace sign. "Okay guys, dry off and meet up at the campfire in 10."


	4. Not So Happy Campers Pt3

"This is camp wawanakwa, your home for the next 8 weeks. The campers sitting around you will be your cabin-mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. Ya dig?" Chris spoke as he stood in front of the 26 campers. Each of them looked at each other, either sizing up their competition or looking for a friend. Harold gave a small grin towards Duncan only to have a fist shoved in his face. "The camper who manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off will win 100,000 dollars!"

Duncan stepped forward, "Excuse me, what will the sleeping arrangements be?" He pointed directly towards Heather before continuing. "Because I'd like request a bunk under her." Heather asked in a worried tone, "They're not co-ed, are they?" Chris shook his head as he said, "Noo, girls get one side of each cabin and dudes get the other."

M quickly raised his hand before asking in a emotionless tone, "Excuse me, Kyle, can I have the cabin with the lake view since I'm the wealthiest?" The show host deadpanned, "Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here and it's Chris."

Katie chipped in with a sincere tone, "I have to live with Sadie or I'll die." Sadie added, "And I'll break out in hives. It's true!"

"This cannot be happening," Gwen groaned before feeling Owen's hand wrap around her as he brought both her and Tyler in for a hug. "Ah, c'mon guys. It'll be fun! It's like a big sleep over!" Owen spoke as he tried his best to comfort his fellow campers. "At least you don't sleep next to them." Tyler whispered while pointing towards Duncan, M, and Kevin. The delinquent was giving a buck a noogie, the camp's anti-social contestant was sitting with his feet curled up against his chest as he stared at the other campers without ever blinking, and the musician spotted a gang of squirrels trying to snatch his bag of chips before blasting them away with his speaker.

"Here's the deal," McLain spoke as he pulled out a list of names. "We're gonna split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there. Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Timothy, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, Noah, and M. From this moment on, you are officially known as the screaming gophers!" Chris threw the banner towards Owen which unrolled to reveal a green screaming gopher. "Yeah, I'm a gopher! Woo!" Owen cheered. Katie worriedly looked over her best friend who wasn't on her team. "Wait, what about Sadie?"

Chris ignored the teen as he continued his assignments of the teams. "The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette, Dj, Dominic, Kevin, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. Move! Move! Move!" Sadie cried, "But Katie's a gopher! I have to be a gopher!" Courtney placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she said, "Sadie, is it? C'mon, it'll be okay." Sadie hesitantly walked with Courtney but not before screaming, "This is so unfair! I miss you Katie!" Katie responded with teary eyes, "Oh, I miss you too!" Chris tossed a rolled up banner towards Harold only for it unroll and reveal the Bass within. "You guys will officially be known as: the killer bass." Harold stood in awe as he looked upon the banner, "Its awesome. It's like...amazing."

"Alright campers, you and your team will be on camera at all public areas during this competition," The camera cut away to Chris sitting in an outhouse as he continued, "You will also be able to share your inner most thoughts on tape with video diaries any time you want. Let the audience at home know what you're really thinking or just get something off your chest."

The camera cut away to Gwen giving the video diary a shot. "Um...okay, so far this sucks."

Another cut showed Owen with a very serious expression. "Hey everyone, check this out. I have something very important to say..." suddenly Owen let out a fart before chuckling into the camera.

The final cut showed Timothy sipping on a cup labeled "Sin fuel" with 3 X's at the bottom before he winked at the camera.

"Alright, any questions? Cool. Let's find your cabin." Chris spoke before directing the contestants towards the cabins. "Gophers, your in the east cabin. Bass, you're in the West."

Heather was the first to look inside the wooden cabin to see bunkbeds lining the walls, an old metal stove in the corner, and a dusty old carpet laying at the center of the room. "Bunkbeds? Isn't this a little summer camp?" Gwen just shoved her way through while muttering, "that's the idea, genius." Heather rolled her eyes before saying, "ugh, shut it, weird goth girl." Cody was ready for round 3 as he approached Gwen and flirted, "You're so smart, I feel that." Gwen just asked, "shouldn't you be on the boys side?" Moments later, Cody could be seen flying out of the cabin door and right into a mouthful of dirt.

Lindsey looked around before asking, "where are the outlets? I have to plug up my straightening iron." "There are some in the communal bathroom, just across the way." Chris answered. "Communal bathrooms? But I'm not catholic." Chris corrected her, "not communion, communal." Seeing that Lindsey still looked confused, Gwen pitched in. "It means we shower together, idiot." Lindsey looked visibly disheartened by Gwen's insult as she muttered, "O-oh, okay." Dominic, seeing the whole interaction, sat next to Lindsey once Gwen had walked off. "Hey, don't take what she said personally. She just seems like the type who likes to push people away." Lindsey looked up before looking over at Gwen. "You think so?" Dominic nodded as he said, "Yeah, Give it some time and I'm sure she'll come around so long as you respect her space. I'm Dominic by the way but most people just call me Dom." Lindsey smiled before reaching out her hand for Dominic to shake while she spoke, "I'm Lindsey." Dominic took her hand and planted a light kiss on it before saying, "I look forward to competing with you Lindsey. I'll see you around." Lindsey giggled with a slight blush before saying, "Bye~"

"Excuse me Chris?," Geoff called out from his cabin's porch. "Is there a chaperone of any kind in this facility?" Chris looked around at campers before answering, "You're all 18 years old, older then most counselors in training at a regular summer camp. So other then myself, you'll be unsupervised. You've got half an hour to unpack and meet me back at the main lodge." Geoff cheered as he thought of all the awesome parties they could have while Kevin and Dominic simply grinned at each other before the twins winked at Bridgette causing the poor girl's face to light up as the thought of being alone and having those two all to herself popped in her head.

Suddenly there was a scream that echoed all throughout the camp. Everyone quickly ran to the cabin and found Lindsey standing on a chair, trying to get as far as possible from the cockroach scurrying across the floor. Seeing the roach sprinting towards him, Dj gasped before screeching and then jumping into one of of the bunkbeds, crushing it easily under his weight. "That was my bed..." Gwen groaned. What came next was a mix of screams and stomps as everyone tried to crush the roach. Finally Duncan walked into the cabin with an axe and sliced the bug in two. "Awesome..." Harold muttered as the roach's body still twitched. "If you ever see one of those again, just let me know, because, you know," Tyler took in a deep breath as he tried to look proud for Lindsey. "I can do that too." Lindsey just looked around, a little creeped out, before saying, "Uh, okay..." Meanwhile, Dominic was checking out the damage done to the bed before walking over to Gwen and saying, "I can fix it up for you." Gwen looked surprised as she said, "Really? You could do that?" Dominic nodded as he said, "Yeah, spend a couple summers working for your carpenter uncle and you pick up a thing or two. It ain't gonna be free though." Gwen asked, "How much?" Dominic pondered for a moment before saying, "Treat me to nice lunch and we'll be square." Gwen gave the faintest smile before chuckling and saying, "Alright, a nice lunch it is then."

"Listen up! I serve it three times a day and you will eat it three times a day!" The camp's cook, Chef Hatchet, roared at the campers as he prepared to serve them. He was a dark-skinned man with a muscular physique and a no-nonsense attitude. "Grab your tray, get your food, and sit you butts down now!" Beth looked wary as she looked at today's...slop. "Excuse me," she spoke as chef dropped a scoop full of meat between two buns. "will we be getting all the major food groups?" Harold pitched in, "Yeah, cause I get hypoglycemic real bad if I don't get enough sugar." This only served to piss off Chef Hatchet as he screamed, "You'll Get a whole lot of shut the heck up!" Owen whispered to Noah, "Have a cow" as he watched the chef repeatedly lose his temper. "What was that!?" Chef shouted as he stared directly at Owen. "Come closer, fat boy. I didn't hear you." Owen quickly grabbed his tray while stammering out, "Um, I didn't really say anything important." "I'm sure you didn't," Chef spoke before looking at Noah. "You, scrawny kid. Gimme your plate." Noah handed over his tray only to get a second serving of slop on his burger. Leshawna cringed at the food before spotting Eva and saying, "What's up girl?" The athlete only stared at Leshawna with indifference before shouldering past her. "Oh, it's gonna be like that, is it?" Leshawna said as she prepared to go off on Eva only to be interrupted by Chef Hatchet as he screamed, "Next!"

Lindsey looked down at her tray as said, "Excuse me, my nutritionist says I shouldn't any white sugar, white flour, or like dairy." Chef Hatchet simply continued to glare at the contestants only for a fly to quickly annoy him before he crushed in his hand mid-flight. "I don't think that's gonna be a problem," Gwen said. Dominic looked down at her plate before, saying, "I'm sure you'll be fine, princessa." Lindsey smiled with a slight blush before saying, "Cool," and walking towards her table. "Is it too late to change that price?" Dominic whispered to Gwen as he saw the quality of the food here. "Yup." was all Gwen said before laughing at Dominic's pout.

Chris eventually walked and said, "Welcome to the main lodge." Geoff called out to Chris, "Yo, my man. Can we order a pizza?" Suddenly a cleaver flew across the room and embedded itself into the lodge's wooden walls. Geoff turned to see Chef Hatchet standing there with more knifes before he screamed, "Woah, it's cool G! Brown slop is cool! Right guys?" Everyone just nervously nodded. "You're first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris called out as he walked out of the lodge. Katie turned towards Dj and asked, "What do you think they'll make us do?" Dj attempted to reassure the girl by saying, "It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"

One hour later, the contestants could be seen standing in their bathing suits, on top of a 1,000 foot cliff, with a body of water waiting for them down below. "Oh sh*t..." Dj muttered.


	5. Lake For The Party Pt1

"Last time on Total drama island," Chris spoke as he gave a recap on the last episode. "26 campers have signed up to spend 8 weeks right here at this crummy old summer camp. Then have to face the judgement of their fellow campers." As he spoke their were brief cuts of the last episode, the 26 campers sitting with one another, Duncan slicing a roach in two with an axe, Chef Hatchet serving his slop, and finally they showed Dj trying to comfort Katie. "It's our first challenge, how hard can it be?"

(Go to the first part for the theme song)

The contestants were now seen standing atop a 1,000 foot cliff, each in there bathing suit.

"Okay, today's challenge is three fold." Chris spoke with a massive grin as he stood next to a crate with a chicken label on it. "You're first task is to jump off this 1,000 foot high cliff, into the lake."

"Piece of cake," Bridgette spoke as she gave a confident grin towards Dominic who was looking rather pale as he nervously grinned and nodded his head in agreeance.

"If you look down, you will see two target areas." Dominic looked down and the cliff seemed to get several miles longer but he could see the two target areas, one huge one and a much smaller one inside. "The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stocked with psychotic," Chris paused as he laughed maniacally, so much so that having trouble finishing his sentence. "Man-eating sharks. Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area, which we're pretty sure is shark free."

"Excuse me?" Leshawna spoke as she wasn't quite sure she heard that last part right.

Ignoring the teen, Chris continued, "For each member of your team that jumps and actually...survives, there will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need for the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub! The team with the best one gets to have a wicked hot tub party tonight. The losers will be sending someone home." The camera cut away to the dock of shame before returning to Chris. "Let's see, killer bass you're up first."

"Oh wow," Bridgette muttered as she looked down from the cliff top. "So, who wants to go first?" The entire team went dead silent as the campers either avoided eye contact or glared directly at Bridgette for even looking at them. "Hey, Don't sweat it guys!" Owen spoke as he saw that his team mates were just as anxious. "I heard that these shows always make the interns do the stunts first to make sure it's survivable."

That gave Chris a few chuckles as he remembered the day they tested this stunt.

"We need to test the stunts first," Chris spoke to Chef Hatchet. It was just days before the show started. "You know that." Chef Hatchet looked at the show host with a raised eyebrow as he said, "Do I look like an intern?" Chris gave a thoughtful expression before saying, "No, but the ones we had are all in the hospital. C'mon just jump it you big chicken." Chris then started making bucking sounds as he mocked the cook. "I don't get paid enough for this man," Chef spoke as he slapped on his pink goggles, took the leap, and landed just a few feet outside the safe zone. "Hey," Chef gasped as he looked around. "I made it. I made it man!" The cook's smile immediately disappeared as he felt something large and leathery press against his foot. "Something just brushed by my foot! Ay, Chris man! Something ain't right down here!" The chef peaked underwater to see two black beady eyes and mouthful of teeth staring right back at him and that was all it took to send Chef flying out of there. "Well," Chris spoke as he wrote on his clipboard. "That seems safe enough."

Back in present day, Eva was getting annoyed by the lack of progress but she still wasn't going first so she said, "So, Whose up?" Duncan nodded towards Courtney as he said, "Ladies first." Bridgette, already at the cliff's edge, built up the nerve and said, "Fine, I'll go. It's no big deal. Just an insane cliff dive into a circle of angry sharks." The surfer girl leaped off the cliff and landed at the dead center of the safe zone.

"She did it!" Tyler shouted as he got way too excited. "Yeah! Yeah! I'm next!" Tyler gave himself a running start, jumped off, and screamed, "cowabunga!" The teen continued shouting until he finally landed directly on a metal buoy, slamming his precious jewels against its metal surface. Tyler groaned as he slowly sank into the water. The others soon followed.

"Woohoo!" Geoff shouted as he plummeted down the cliff side.

"Look out below!" Eva shouted

Duncan simply fell with his arms crossed

Dj looked down the cliff and said, "Uh, uh, no way man. I'm not jumping." Chris asked in a mock sincere tone, "Scared of heights?" Dj nodded as he said, "Yeah, ever since I was a kid." Chris patted Dj on the shoulder. "That's okay big guy. Unfortunately, that also makes you a chicken. So you'll have to wear this for the rest of the day." The show host spoke as his sincere tone disappeared half way through his sentence and slapped a plastic chicken hat on Dj. "Aw, man. For real?" Chris only response were a bunch of clucking noises before he pointed towards an escalator going down the cliff. "That means the chicken path down is that-a-way. Next!"

"Yeeha!" Ezekiel shouted his fist raised only to slam into boulder sticking out one the cliff's surface, causing him to violently summersault down the rest of the way.

The killer bass that had already jumped cheered from the beach as Ezekiel gave a thumbs up from the lake below. This got yet another contestant too hyped up as Harold shouted, "Yes!" Before jumping off the cliff with his legs wide open. This caused the teen's unmentionables to be the first thing on his body to slam into the water below. His scream was the stuff of legends as it was heard for miles, made the birds fly, and made anyone within sight cringe.

"Ooh, hate to see that happen." Chris spoke with a small but amused cringe. "Excuse me Chris," Courtney said as she tried to get the show host's attention. "I have a medical condition." Chris tilted his head as he asked, "What condition?" "A condition that prevents me from jumping off cliffs." Chris gave a smug grin as he said, "You can chicken out if you want but it might end up costing your team the win, and then they'll hate you." Courtney returned the confident smile as she said, "It's a calculated risk. I've seen the other team, and I don't think nine of them will jump." Chris shrugged before placing the chicken hat on Courtney's Head. "Alright, here is your chicken hat."

"Sadie, you're up," Chris said before glanced over to see Sadie holding onto Katie. "I'm not jumping without Katie!" Sadie cried. "We have to be together on the same team Chris!" Katie said before they both started a barrage of 'please!' And 'can we!?'. In the midst of all this, Izzy raised her hand and said, "I'll switch places with her." Annoyed, Chris said, "Alright, Fine. You're both on the killer bass now. Izzy, you're one the screaming gophers." The pair screamed, "Yes!" as Chris said, "That means your up girls!" The two screamed, "We're coming, Killer Bass!" As they held hands, ran toward the edge of the cliff, and jumped together into the safe zone.

"Alright, lets tally up the results. Hold on, that's 9 jumpers and 2 chickens. We're missing 2." Chris said as he looked around before locking eyes with Kevin and Dominic. It was finally the twins' turn and Dominic was now looking pale as a ghost. Kevin placed an arm on his brother shoulder as he said, "You don't have to do this you know." Dominic sighed as he said, "You know that not true. We need this money as a jump start into our careers and I'm not gonna let anything stand in our way." Kevin grinned as backed away from Dom, "I'll see you on the other side then." Kevin gave a salute with his two fingers before running towards the cliff and leaping into the lake below.

"Okay..." Dominic muttered as he closed his eyes. "It's fine, you got this..." Dom opened his eyes as he walked towards the edge. Walking soon turned into jogging, and jogging soon turned into a full on sprint. All the while Dominic is screaming, "It's Fine! It's fine! You got this! You got this!" Finally the edge had arrived and the teenager jumped toward the lake below. Dominic could see the lake quickly approaching, the air beating against his body as he got closer and closer to the lake. Dom's fear was becoming too much, it was starting to get hard to breath as he began to hyperventilate, he needed to hold on to something, anything. The teenager's arm suddenly shot out towards the cliff and he gripped the stones with all his strength. Dominic grunted as he felt his palm tear open and his shoulder ache at the sudden stop. He looked down at the water below and shook his head. "I can't do it..." While this happened, the killer bass watched in awe as Dominic climbed back up to the top. "Dang, the guy would rather rock climb without any gear then land in the lake," Dj muttered.

"Woah, are you alright man?" Chris said as pulled Dominic back to the top of the cliff. The show host spotted Dom's torn up palm that was now soaking the grass in blood. "Oh my gosh are you alright?!" Lindsey gasped before running over to Dom as she just got a simple nod and weak smile as a response. "Report to the infirmary, you're out of the challenge for today." Dominic eyes widened as he said, "No wait, I can still compete!" Chris wasn't having any of it as he said, "Dude, I'm serious, go get yourself patched up and get some rest." Dominic gave a sigh of defeat before turning towards Lindsey who look worried to death and giving her a small hug and walking towards the escalator.

"Alright, first injury of the series but sadly the show must go on," Chris said as he approached the screaming gophers. "That's 10 jumpers and 3 chickens. Screaming gophers, if you can beat that, we'll throw in a pull cart to put your crates in." Gwen looked surprised as she said, "Wait, you're not counting the last guy as a jumper?" Chris shook his head as he said, "He did jump, but he never landed into either of the safe zones."

"Okay guys," Trent said with a confident smile as he tried to boost the team's morale. "Who's up first?" Heather stared at Dominic as he went down the escalator while holding his hand before glancing over at the trail of blood he left behind. "I'm sorry but I am not doing this." Beth, worried the team would lose the challenge, asked, "Why not?" Heather didn't want to make her fear known so she made up something on the spot. "Hello, National TV. I'll get my hair wet." Gwen raised an eyebrow as she said, "You're kidding right?" Wanting to make friends and also get out of the challenge, Lindsey said with a puffed out chest, "If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." The two shared a smile as Leshawna approached Heather. "Oh you're doing it." Heather looked offended as she crossed her arms and asked, "Says who?" Leshawna didn't back down in the slightest. "Says me. I'm not losing this challenge 'cause you got your hair dead you spoiled little daddy's girl." Lindsey slowly backed away as she wanted nothing to do with this argument. "Back off, ghetto glamour, too tight pants wearing, rap star wanna be." Leshawna was happy to return the insults, "Mall shopping, pony tail wearing, teen girl reading, peaking at high school prom queen." Heather gave a smug smile as she said, "Well at least I'm popular."

The men flinched, the women gasped, and Justin...pulled out a mirror to check himself out.

"You're jumping!" Leshawna shouted. "Make me!" Heather shouted back as she got in Leshawna's face. M watched with a smile as Leshawna suddenly lifted Heather with ease and started walking towards the cliff's edge. "As they say: ask and you shall receive." Leshawna tossed Heather off the cliff who screamed all the way down before landing into the safe zone. Heather coughed out some water before shouting, "Ugh, Leshawna! You are so dead!" Leshawna screamed, "Hey, I threw you into the safe zone didn't I?!" Leshawna then whispered, "Now I just hope I can hit it too." The teen jumped off the cliff and into the safe zone.

"I thought this going to be a talent contest," Lindsey whined as she looked down below. Chris began laughing, "Hahaha yeah hahah-no." Lindsey could be seen screaming as she flailed wildly down the cliff.

Gwen soon followed with just as terrified screams

Then Cody who flailed just as wildly and whose scream was just as high pitched as the girls who came before him.

As the others jumped, Izzy spotted Timothy with fish strapped to his belt and two harnesses in his hand. "Where have you been?" Izzy asked as she plugged her nose from the stench of the fish. "Chef's kitchen. I was hoping to make some new friends." Izzy's eyes shined as she said, "Ooh, can I join you?"

Justin was up next as he leaped off the cliff and dove straight into the water. Unfortunately he didn't land within the safe zone. Justin could vaguely hear people screaming for him to swim away and when he turned around as he saw a pack of sharks swimming straight at him. Justin began to panic and curled up into a ball but the sharks just swam right past him. The teen took a peak to see Izzy and Timothy taunting the sharks by shaking their behinds with fish strapped to them. Justin eventually crawled on shore gasping.

"I...I can't do it. I'm sorry!" Beth called out as her chicken hat was placed on her head. Leshawna and Cody just had one thing to say, "Bucka! Buck! Buck!"

"Let's do this," Trent said as he gave Owen a high five before jumping off the cliff and into the safe zone below.

M simply walked towards the edge, froze when his foot no longer had ground to step on, turned around with his foot still in the air, and fell backwards down the cliff.

Noah took one uninterested glance down the cliff before shaking his head and saying, "Nuh-uh. There's no way I'm doing this." His chicken hat awaited beside the escalator.

"Okay campers," Chris spoke into his megaphone, addressing the contestant down below as he stood next to Owen. "There's only one person left. You guys need this jump for the win!" Chris offered Owen a reassuring smile as he said, "No pressure dude." Owen looked relieved for a second before Chris screamed out, "Okay there's pressure!" The screaming gophers cheered Owen on though Heather prompted more for Commands as she screamed to Owen, "Jump! Jump! Just do it Owen! Do it!" Owen slid on his floaties, took a deep breath, and prepared himself for the jump.

There was cut to the outhouse where Owen was currently sitting. "I was pretty darn nervous." Owen spoke into camera while tapping his fingers together. "You see the thing is, I'm not that strong a swimmer."

Geoff shared his own thoughts in the outhouse as he said, "I'm looking at this guy and thinking 'there's no way he's gonna make it'."

Gwen spoke into the camera, still in her swimming outfit as she said, "I actually thought if he jumps this, he's gonna die..."

Back at the cliff, Chris spoke as Owen walked away from the cliff's edge. "Take a good run at it, buddy. You can do this." Owen turned around as he told himself, "I'm going to die now, I'm going to freaking die now." Leshawna whispered down below, "C'mon big guy..." as the rest of the campers watched and waited. Owen balled up his fist before running towards the edge of the cliff. He barreled bast Chris, not slowing down in the slightest before he jumped off and screamed, "Oh crap!" Some could even hear a small whistle as Owen plummeted down towards the water below before there was a massive impact that sent water half way up the mountain. The boat tasked with retrieving contestants in the water got beached, the teams were soaked, and Izzy and Timothy, who were both riding sharks, screamed in delight as they caught Owen's killer wave across the lake. "Yes! Yeah! Oh yeah, whose the man!?" Owen screamed as his team soon joined him in celebration of their victory. "The winners: the screaming gopher!" Chris shouted out into his megaphone. "That was awesome dude. What's wrong?" Trent asked as he saw Owen looking around for something. "I, uh, think I lost my bathing suit..."


	6. Lake For The Party Pt2

The Screaming Gophers could be seen easily hauling their crates across the beach with their carts while the Killer Bass lagged behind. The two teams hadn't had the time to change out of their bathing suits as they were tasked with hauling the crates back to camp right after the cliff challenge. "Ow! I think I just got a splinter!" Courtney cried as she jumped away from the crate she was trying to push. Eva lifted the crate with ease before tossing it further down the beach as she said, "Shut up and pick up your crate, chicken." Getting the message, Courtney said, "Hey, I'm the only one with C.I.T. experience here. You guys need me!" Eva and Dj both looked unconvinced at Courtney's claims.

Back with the Screaming Gophers, the carts were simply to big for one person to pull, well except for Owen, so each cart had one pair. Beth had been paired with M to pull their cart and she couldn't be more flustered. As strange as the teen was, Beth couldn't help but notice how the lake water glistened on M's surprisingly fit body. Their hands kept brushing against each other and every time it happened, Beth's face would light up a bright pink. Beth's hand brushed against M's hand once more and the boy glanced towards Beth and said, "You know, if you wanna hold my hand, all you have to do is ask." Beth's face turned a dark red as she tried to explain herself but it just came out as squeaks and mewls. The rest of their trip was spent in silence with Beth trying to avoid eye contact while literally steaming in embarrassment.

Back with the Killer Bass, the team was waiting as Katie, Sadie, and Tyler all had to take break to use the bathroom in the woods. While she waited, Courtney spotted an enormous black insect flying towards her and slapped it as soon it landed on her eye. "Ow!" Courtney cried as she felt a sharp sting. "I think something just bit me."

At this point, the Killer Bass could already had the camp in sight.

"All better?" An annoyed Eva asked as Katie and Sadie returned. "Yup." Katie answered as the two began pushing their crate. "Can we go now?" Courtney asked. "I think my eye is swelling up." The team was once again on the move but not long after they had started pushing again, Sadie spoke, "Ooh, something's itching me. Are you itchy too?" Katie answered, "Totally itchy! Really bad!"

"Remember you guys can only use your teeth to open the crates," Chris said as he walked through a crowd of teens chomping on the wooden boxes. Chris turned to the camera as he said with pride, "I came up with that one." Izzy and Timothy were gnawing on the box like a pair of rabid dogs before Izzy felt a notch open and the entire crate collapsed, revealing wooden planks and nails inside.

"Ooh, it's really itching now!" Sadie complained. Katie joined in as she said, "Mine feels like its burning." Sadie stopped pushing the crate as she said, "Okay, I have to scratch!" Chris pulled up on his dirt bike and said, "You guys are way behind the other team. Like way behind. What's the problem?" Courtney answered, "Their butts are itchy." Chris turned towards the sound of Courtney's voice only scream in horror as he saw that her left eye lids had swelled up into a pink ball of flesh. "Gah! Oh my boxers that's bad!" Meanwhile Bridgette saw that the two girls were frantically scratching their behinds before she asked, "Did you guys squat when you peed in the woods?" Katie answered as she continued to scratch, "Yeah." Bridgette asked, "Did you happen to notice what kind of plants you were squatting over?" This time Sadie answered, "They were kind of oval-shaped, and green, and all over the place." Bridgette's final questions were, "Were they low to the ground? About this big?" When the two girls nodded, Bridgette tried to contain her laughter as she said, "You guys squated on poison ivy." The two girls suddenly froze before they began panicking as they ran around screaming 'what do we do?!' and 'somebody help us!' While Bridgette tried to contain herself, Chris on the other hand bursted in laughter as he said, "No way! That's awesome!"

As the rest of the Killer Bass emptied out their crates, Heather approached Leshawna with Lindsey at her side. "I just wanted to say, I didn't mean that about you being a ghetto rap star wanna be and I love your earrings, they're so pretty." Leshawna looked surprised as she asked, "Straight up? Well I'm sorry about throwing you over the cliff and all." Heather waved off her apologies and said, "No worries, I needed a push. Truce?" Leshawna gave Heather a fist pump as she said, "Yeah, yeah, you got it." before they split ways.

"Did you mean all that stuff you said to Leshawna back there?" Lindsey asked. "No, she's going down and P.S. those are the ugliest earrings I have seen in my life." Naïve to Heather's manipulative nature, Lindsey asked, "Why were you being nice to her then?" Heather stopped putting on her lipstick before answering, "Have you ever seen on of these shows before? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." Lindsey said," Ooh, I'm your friend right?" Heather nodded as she said, "Oh yeah, for now." As Heather walked away she glanced towards the dock of shame and said, "Good." Unknown to both of them, M had been returning from the bathroom and hid when he overheard their conversation. "Clever," he whispered. "There's one to look out for."

"Finally," Harold grunted as the Killer Bass had finally arrived at the camp and reunited with the Screaming Gophers. "Hey, aren't you missing a couple of white girls?" Leshawna commented as she saw that Sadie and Katie were missing. Not wanting to let the enemy team now about their problem, Courtney answered, "They're getting a drink." In actuality the two were sitting on the ocean side without their pants on to relieve themselves of their pain. "Yeah, if they drink with their butts," Harold whispered to Ezekiel who snorted in laughter. Leshawna got a better look at Courtney and immediately shouted, "Ooh, what happened to yo eye girl?!" Courtney covered her eye as she said, "Nothing! Just an allergy." Ezekiel spoke, "I think it's getting worst." Courtney quickly snapped at the teen as she said, "Shut up! We don't want them to know that."

A few minutes later, a meeting for the Killer Bass had been assembled as Geoff stood on the empty crates and attempted to boost team morale. "'Kay, dudes, it's not too late. We can still do this!" The team didn't seem motivated in the least and the biggest reaction he got out of them was a snore from Harold and Ezekiel picking his nose. "Ew!" Courtney shouted. "What?" Ezekiel asked as he wiped his finger on his pants. Bridgette backed away as she said, "Thats really gross." Courtney eventually stood up and said, "Okay, look guys. We have a hot tub to complete and we need a project manager. Since I've actually been a C.I.T. before, I'm electing myself. Any objections?" Everyone but Duncan stayed silent as he asked, "Where do we begin Cyclops?" Courtney got in Duncan's face as she said, "Open up the crates. Bridgette, go find those itchy girls. We need all the help we can get."

The Screaming Gophers were able to piece together the hot tub with ease as everyone worked in unison to complete the task at hand. The Killer Bass just slapped on wood anywhere it could fit, causing it to collapse in a matter of minutes. Heather and Trent shared the hammer to nail each planks of wood down, making sure to secure each one. Duncan and Kevin fought over the hammer, causing it go flying directly into Harold's privates before he was smacked in the face by a piece of wood Bridgette carried once she turned around. The Screaming Gophers' hot tub was already letting out some steam as the engine got to work heating up the water. The Killer Bass spent their last few minutes taping the wood together and covering any leaks.

Chris first inspected the Screaming Gophers' hot tub carefully, appreciating the fine craftsmanship and it seemed functional as he dipped his hand in the water to feel it was nice and warm. "This is an awesome hot tub!" Chris announced as the Screaming Gophers cheered and Owen surfaced from underneath the water, completely naked. The Killer Bass watched in suspense as the show host inspected their rickety hot tub. Chris tapped a piece of wood that looked particularly crooked only for freezing cold water to spray at his face as a result. The entire hot tub began to moan and groan before finally it collapsed, letting out all the water from inside. "Well," Chris said as he stepped back. "I think we have a winner here. The Screaming Gophers!" The winning team cheered as they celebrated amongst themselves while the losing team just looked down in defeat. "Gophers," McLain continued. "You're safe from elimination and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. Bonus!" Chris smiled as the Screaming Gopher gave another cheer before turning towards the losing team. "Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see you sorry butts at bonfire tonight." Lindsey threw her arms into the air as she cheered, "We won! We all get stay here for another three day!" Beth, Lindsey, and Heather all hugged each other as they cheered only to stop when they spotted a naked Owen running towards them. "Wooo~," He cheered before picking up Lindsey and Heather into a big hug and continuing to sing. "We get to stay-ay~ we get to stay-ay~ We are so awesome~ We won the contest~"

Dominic was waiting in the main lodge when the teams came in and he noticed that his team looked defeated. "We lost?" A nod from Kevin was all he got before the whole team sat in silence, completely different from the Screaming Gophers who were bustling with chatter. After a minute of silence passed, Dominic finally asked, "So, what now?" Courtney was the first to answer, "We have to figure out who we're gonna vote off." Kevin pitched in while pointing at Dj and Courtney, "Well I think it should princess or the brick house." Courtney looked offended as she said, "What?! Why?!" Kevin elaborated,"Because, unless I'm mistaken, you two are the only ones here that refused to jump for the team and if we ever have to lift a truck, I like our odds with the big guy." Courtney, desperate to stay on, said, "Y-you guys need me! I'm the only one-" Bridgette rolled here eyes as she interrupted Courtney, "We know! Who used to be a real C.I.T. So who would you pick?" Courtney looked around before spotting another chicken hat the table and pointing at Dominic, "What about him. He's wearing a chicken hat as well." Lindsey, who was listening in on their conversation, suddenly stood up from her seat and screamed, "No!" When she looked around to see everyone staring, including Dominic who gave her a smile, Lindsey quickly tried to explain herself, "I-I mean, no salt! There's no salt at the table, bummer." Kevin quickly tried stopping Courtney in her tracks as he said, "Hey, at least he jumped off the cliff, chicken wing." Courtney said, "Shut up! If your brother had just landed in the water, we would have won those carts!" Geoff got in between the two as he said, "Okay, let's just chill out. This is getting way too heavy." Kevin opened his mouth to continue the argument but stopped when he felt Dominic's hand on his shoulder. "It's okay bro. I know you can win this on your own," Dominic spoke before he began walking away. "Where are you going?" Kevin asked. Dominic just said, "I need to keep a promise before I go."

Dominic headed towards the Screaming Gophers' female lodge but before he entered, he spotted Gwen sitting on someone else's bed, writing in a diary. "Knock, knock." Dominic said as he knocked on the door frame. Gwen quickly closed her journal as Dom stepped in. "So it turns out I might be leaving today," he said as he sat on the ground and leaned against on the bed's frame. "Really?" Gwen said as she laid back down. "Dang, that must suck." Dominic just sighed before saying with a small smile, "and I also heard that your team was having a party tonight. Doesn't give us much time to have nice lunch huh?" Gwen looked surprised as she said, "Really? Now?" Dominic smile grew as he said, "Yeah, right after I fix your bed we can go. I had a lot of time to talk to Chef and he told me that we could pay for nice meals, it's just the slop that's free." Gwen said, "Alright, a deals a deal."

Right after Dominic had left, Ezekiel commented, "Well I just don't get why we lost. They're the ones that have six girls." The entire team gasped before Bridgette and Eva approached. "What's that supposed to mean?" Bridgette asked. Eva slammed her fist on the table as she said, "Yeah, homeschool, enlighten us!" Ezekiel just answered as if it was obvious, "Well, guys are much stronger and better at sports then girls are." Kevin smiled as he thought, 'bingo, this guy might just save my bro.' Ezekiel continued, "My dad told me to look out for the girls here. And help em' in case they can't keep up." Eva snapped as she grabbed Ezekiel by his neck and lifted him up, "Still think we need your help keeping up?" Ezekiel croaked out, "Uh, not really..." Kevin sauntered over as he pretended to play peacekeeper. "Okay, guys, lets give him a break." Eva let Ezekiel collapse on the ground as Kevin continued, "I mean, at least he doesn't think guys are smarter then girls, right?" Ezekiel, unable to keep his mouth shut, said, "But they are!" Kevin thought to himself, 'you just dug your own grave my man.'

Gwen giggled as she walked through the woods with Dominic who was currently trying to scare her with his Dracula impression. The young man approached her from the woods as he covered his mouth with the table cloth he was currently using as a cape. Gwen gave a fake gasp as she said, "Oh no...it's the dreaded Dracula. Oh what ever shall I do?" Dominic wrapped his arm around her waist as she pretended to collapse before whispering with ketchup at the edge of mouth. "Surrender yourself to me..." Gwen continued to laugh as she blocked each of his attempts to nip at her neck. Gwen suddenly gasped as she checked her watch, "Oh crap, we gotta get going. The bonfire starts in a few minutes." After lunch the two had decided to take a walk through the woods and she hadn't realized just how much time had passed. When she was with Dom, time seemed to just fly by. Dominic sighed as he wiped the ketchup from his lips and said, "I guess you're right. Do I at least get a goodbye kiss?" Gwen took on a thinking pose as she looked as if she was considering it. Dominic closed his eyes and slowly leaned down only for him to feel Gwen's hands on his lips, "Sorry, no time. You better get to that bonfire before you miss that boat." Dominic just chuckled before jogging away.

Once at the bonfire, Dominic took a seat and noticed that every girl on the team was glaring at the homeschool boy. Thinking nothing of it, Dominic just shrugged and waited for the ceremony to start. "Killer Bass," Chris began. "At camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat that you enjoy roasting by the fire. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. You've all cast your votes and made your decision. There are only 12 marshmallows on this plate, when I call your name come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the dock of shame, to catch the boat of losers. That means you're out of the contest and you can't comeback, ever. The first marshmallow goes too...Geoff." Chris held up the treat before tossing towards Geoff. The show host then began calling more names as each came to claim their marshmallow. "Tyler, Katie, Bridgette, Kevin, Dj, Harold, Sadie, Eva, Duncan, Courtney." The only two that remained were Ezekiel and Dominic. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening..." Chris said as he stared at the two remaining contestants. Dominic was surprised it wasn't one of the other chicken hat wearers that were with him and suddenly felt hopeful. Had Ezekiel done something to piss off the team and an even better question was: is it enough to save him? Chris teased the two as he stayed silent for what seemed like hours, taking on thinking poses, and casually pointing between the two. Finally Chris spoke, "Dominic." The show host tossed the treat towards Dom who was speechless at the moment before approaching Ezekiel. "Can't say I'm shocked, I saw you picking your nose dude. Not cool. Dock of shame is that way bro."

Ezekiel soon boarded the boat of losers while Chris addressed the remaining Killer Bass, "The rest of you, enjoy your marshmallows. You're all safe, for tonight."

Cody held up a juice box as he cheered, "To the Screaming Gophers!" The rest of the team cheered along with him as they all relaxed within their new hot tub. Gwen just chuckled as she sat on her cabin's steps. She looked over at the Killer Bass who were just coming back from the bonfire and when she spotted Dominic her eyes lit up and she yelled, "Dominic, you're still here!" Dominic waved back with a laugh before going inside his cabin to sleep as he was exhausted from the day's events. When she realized how excited she got, Gwen blushed while trying to hide from her team.

Gwen was once again in the outhouse, making one more video diary before she went to bed. "Yeah, this camp pretty much still sucks but at least it's not all bad and hey, now that I'm here I might as well actually try to win."


	7. The Big Sleep Pt1

Chris stood on the Dock of Shame as Today's episode began. "Last time on Total Drama Island, 26 campers arrived and learned that they'll be spending the next 8 weeks at a crusty old summer camp." There were various cuts of the campers shown like when the teams assembled, the roach incident, and there first gathering in the main lodge. "The campers were faced with their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark infested waters and while most campers took the plunge, a few were forced to wear the dreaded chicken hat. At the camp fire ceremony, it all came down to two campers. Dominic actually jumped off the cliff but couldn't commit and ended up injuring himself which took him out of the day's challenge while Ezekiel managed to tick off every female contestant at the camp with his sexist comments about women. In the end, the first camper voted off Total Drama Island was Ezekiel. Proving that homeschooling and reality TV don't really mix." The cameras cut back to Chris as he posed the question, "Who will be voted off this week in the most dramatic campfire ceremony yet? Find out tonight on Total. Drama. Island!"

(Go to the first part for the theme song)

Chris could be seen walking in the middle of camp with a megaphone in one hand and blow horn in the other. The show host promptly blew the blow horn through the megaphone, startling everyone at camp and causing Leshawna to slam her head against the top bunk. "Ow!" She cried before marching over to window and screaming, "It's 7 in the morning! Do I look like a farmer to you?!"

Soon after, everyone began waking up and commenced their morning rituals. Brushing their teeth, taking showers, getting dressed, most campers went about the morning minding their own business except for two in particular.

"Well maybe if you put away your sweaty clothes then you wouldn't have to hear from me all the time!" Heather's voice could be heard from the female cabin before Eva was seen storming out and stomping towards the male cabin. The athlete bursted inside before looking around for a certain mop of black hair. As soon as she spotted him, Eva grabbed Dominic by his arm and began dragging him out of the cabin and into the woods. "Wait, Eva! I'm not wearing a shirt!" She looked behind to see Dominic shirtless, revealing his chiseled chest and full sleeve tattoos. Eva blushed before she shouted, "It's fine! I just need to blow off some steam!"

"Hey! Hey! No sex while the show is being aired!," Chris said as he spotted the two sneaking off into the woods. Eva's blush that once just dusted across her cheeks now spread throughout her entire body as she stuttered, "W-we weren't going to-" Chris interrupted her as he said, "You campers can have your fun when the challenges are completed. We're on a tight schedule so get your butts back in the cabins and get dressed."

After about 10 minutes, the campers finally left their cabins and waited for Chris to tell them today's challenge. Eva was still fuming with anger and embarrassment at the back of crowd of campers while Dominic was trying his best to calm her down. The two had grown surprisingly close during the past week. Dominic seemed to be the only one able to keep up with her when it came to exercise and even gave her an MP3 player along with anger management lessons to help her control her anger. Apparently he used to get suspended from school every 4 weeks for getting into fights. She wouldn't admit it but Dominic was about the only person whose company she enjoyed. Especially with those cheesy jokes of his.

Chris smiled at all the exhausted faces within the teams as he said, "Morning! Hope you slept well! I hope you're all ready because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute." Owen eyes widened before he spoke, "Oh excuse me! I don't if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Chris could hardly contain his grin as he said, "Oh you'll get breakfast Owen. Right after you complete your 20 kilometer run around the lake!" The show host spotted Dominic trying to calm down Eva and quickly added, "That is if Eva and Dom can keep their hands off each other long enough." Eva eyes snapped open before she approached McLain with her fist raised. "Oh so you're funny now! You know what I think would be funny!" The athlete suddenly felt someone wrap their hand around her waist, restraining her from getting any closer to Chris. "Don't do it Eva, it's not worth it." When Eva saw that it was Dom holding her back, a certain fluttery feeling she'd never experienced before filled her stomach. The feeling was quickly crushed when she spotted Chris' smug face as she yelled, "Your'e enjoying this, aren't you?!" "A little," was the show host's only reply before he continued. "You have 30 seconds."

The screen transitioned to Courtney inside the outhouse. "Okay that girl Eva has got to get a handle on her temper. She's only been here for one week and she's already thrown her suitcase out of a window and broken the lock on one of the bathroom doors. Who knows what else she would have done if that Dominic guy wasn't here."

As all the campers lined up for the run, Eva and Dom got in a quick stretch before getting in their starting positions. "Looks like we'll be able to get that morning jog in after all," Dominic said with a small grin. "Okay Runners!" Chris shouted from atop his dirt bike. "Ready to eat my dust pretty boy?" Eva responded to Dom as she gave a grin of her own. "On your marks!" Chris continued as he started up his bike. "In your dreams," Dominic said as he turned toward the path. Overhearing their conversation, Timothy began singing, "Eva and Dominic sittin' in a tree~". Eva was about to snap at the blonde but was quickly interrupted by Chris. "Go!" The show host shouted and Eva suddenly found herself scrambling to catch up with everyone else.

30 minutes later the campers were fairly spread out, some sprinting ahead while others were walking to catch their breaths. Gwen stared at Dominic and Eva as they raced ahead of the pack. Since their little 'date' or whatever it was, Gwen hadn't really had time to really talk with Dom. They did get the occasional wave and 'hey' in but they just couldn't find the time to sit down and really enjoy each other's company. Now he seemed to be spending all his time with that Eva girl. She shouldn't be surprised since from the moment she met him she could tell the guy was a big flirt but she couldn't help but be annoyed with Dom and envious of the athlete. "Do you know how much longer?" Harold snapped Gwen out of her thoughts as he panted through his mouth. Annoyed, Gwen said, "Don't walk beside me." Further behind, a couple of campers struggled to keep up while one simply couldn't care less wether she was dead last or not. "Do you mind?" Heather snapped as Noah shoved passed her while she took her sweet time walking through the path. A couple campers had tried to persuade her to at least jog but were sourly disappointed.

The screen transitioned to Heather sitting at the outhouse recording an entry of her own. "I don't run and I definitely don't run in high heel wedges."

Eventually Heather came upon Owen who was on all fours and drinking from a stream. "Can't... Catch... Breath... Must... Have... condition," Owen wheezed out between slurps before finally collapsing face first into the water. "Yeah, it's called overeating. Look into it," Heather spoke as she looked down in disgust at the camper. Leshawna leaned up against a tree as she said, "and what's your excuse? You skinny...annoying..." The line of insults eventually took too much breath as Leshawna just waved her away. "Whoo, too tired for insults."

Chris suddenly sped passed the group on his bike while shouting through his megaphone, "Pick it up, people! If you're not back by dinner time, you don't eat!" "Ugh, I hate him so much..." Heather muttered before stepping all over Owen to get passed the stream.

After hours passed, most of the contestants had finished their run and were simply waiting for the others. Everyone was tired but no one looked more miserable than Kevin who seemed to have grown pale over the past week and had deep bags under his eyes. Home sickness had hit him faster and harder then he thought it would and all the tunes he could muster did nothing to cheer him up. His brother Dominic knew that it was best to leave him be at times like this as talking would only worsen his mood.

Suddenly Owen bursted in through the door with Noah on his shoulder and the remaining contestants behind him. "Clear a table, stat!" Owen shouted before throwing Noah on the wooden surface and pumping the camper's chest while others worriedly watched. Harold stumbled in while holding his chest and barely wheezing out a couple of breaths. However this didn't stop Courtney from berating the camper as she yelled, "What took you so long?! We just lost the challenge!" Seeing Harold as the last to step in through the door, the entire gopher cheered, including the supposedly unconscious Noah, all the while Harold collapsed to the ground still wheezing.

"Woah, there. Hold your horses guys!" Chris yelled over the loud the cheering. "That wasn't the challenge." Gwen jaw dropped as she asked, "What did he just say?" McLain ignored the goth as he walked over to a set of curtains and wrapped his hand around a small string. "Whose hungry?!" Chris asked as he unveiled a buffet of succulent food, ranging from an entire turkey roast topped with all manner of spices to a chocolate fountain with marshmallows and strawberries lining its edge.

The screen transitioned to Gwen in the confessional. "After a whole week of eating brown sludge, I almost cried when I saw that buffet."

Another transition showed Owen recording an entry of his own. "And then I saw it, the buffet table! There was Turkey and Nanaimo bars and baked beans in maple syrup! Can I have a minute..." Own turned from the camera and started cry tears of joy.

The final transition showed M sitting with his knees bent to his chest and his feet resting on the toilet lid. "While all of that food would have been useful at recharging my energy and quite enjoyable... it all seemed a little too convenient. Early start plus intense exercise plus heavy meal equals lights out."

The campers wasted no time tearing into the food, grabbing plates of their own and filling them to the brim with all manner of delicacies. Some didn't forget that there was a challenge to be won and ate as fast they could while others simply enjoyed the meal and laughed among their fellow campers. Dom and Eva were still inseparable as they ate, the musician was even getting bold in his jokes and flirts as he offered to feed her mouth to mouth and gave her knuckles a quick kiss whenever their hands met. The athlete, not used to this kind of attention, was powerless to deny him as she simply fumed in embarrassment and struggled to keep up with his jokes. M spent most of his time serving food and making especially hefty suggestions to the Killer Bass while 'accidentally' spilling the food of his own teammates. Timothy and Izzy had seated themselves at the end of the table, taken the carving knife, and were happily playing five finger filet while singing in unison, "I've got all my fingers~ and the knife goes chop chop chop~".

When the feast was finally complete, there were campers groaning on the floor, chairs, and tables. Their bellies bloated and their clothes stained with leftovers, the campers could already feel their eyelids getting heavier. Before anyone could fall asleep, Chris hopped onto a table and began yelling into his megaphone. "Okay campers! Time for part two of your challenge!" Owen spoke through a mouthful of fluffy bread, "I thought eating was the second part?" Gwen groaned out, "What more do you want from us?" Heather added, "Weird goth girl is right. Haven't we been through enough?" Chris said, "Lemme think about that" paused for a second, then shouted "No! It's time for the Awake-a-thon! The team with the last camper standing wins invincibility! Now get a move on! Move! Move! Move!"

As everyone trudged out of the dining hall, Trent noticed that Gwen was alone and wanted to try his chances. "Hey Gwen, wanna try to get through this thing together?" The goth was about to tell the teen off but then she noticed that Dominic was within ear shot. Deciding to see if she could give him a taste of his own medicine, Gwen put on her best fake smile and spoke louder then necessary. "Sure Trent, I'd love to! Two's better then one after all." Gwen silently cheered when she noticed that Dom's ears seemed to perk up before turning back to Trent who said, "Great, can't wait," before smacking her on the ass and walking out. Gwen's joy quickly turned to rage from Trent's actions as she was about to tear into her teammate but stopped herself when she noticed that Dominic was walking towards her. "Hey Gwen, how you been? We haven't really had the chance to really talk since the first challenge." Gwen contemplated ignoring Dom but eventually gave in as she answered, "Yeah, I guess it has been a while." The goth's eyes widened before she turned away and quickly added, "Though I hardly noticed..." Dominic grinned before turning towards the goth's teammate as he asked, "That guy's Trent, right? He seems pretty straightforward." Gwen just nervously laughed as she said, "Yeah, that's Trent. We like to mess around like that." Dominic just smiled as he said, "I bet you two won't last nearly as long as me and Eva." Gwen returned the smile as she said, "Oh trust me, anything you can do, I can do better." With that she walked away with a swing in her hips. Dominic's eyes couldn't help but follow along, swaying side to side like clockwork.

"Now that's a keeper. Think she'd be willing to having us both?" Kevin asked, suddenly appearing next to his brother and scaring Dominic out of his stupor. After getting over his surprise and registering exactly what Kevin was suggesting, Dominic playfully shoved his brother as he said, "Oh shut up..." The two shared a laugh for a bit before Dominic's face turned serious. "Homesickness is hitting you bad, man. Do you think you can make the whole 8 weeks?" Kevin just patted his brothers shoulder as he said, "I'm fine" before walking out of the dining hall. "We're going to win this and take the money home..."


	8. The Big Sleep Pt2

12 hours passed as the campers were forced to sit at the campfire pit with nothing to do but stay awake. Both teams had already lost a member, Owen for the Screaming Gophers and Kevin for the Killer Bass. Owen was still drooling into the grass while Kevin had disappeared into the woods without a trace. Gwen was especially miserable as it sunk in that she had to pretend to like Trent and his creepy advances to keep up appearances for Dominic. Heather watched all the little groups that were forming within the teams and was starting to feel outnumbered. So far all she had was Lindsey who kept trying to get the attention of that wannabe guitarist on the opposite team.

The screen transitioned to Heather in the outhouse as she said, "So, my strategy is to get two other campers to form an alliance with me and take to the final three. I already got one empty headed bimbo, the only question is: who else can I find that is either desperate or dumb enough to do whatever I say?"

Heather surveyed her entire team before spotting Beth who was sitting up against a tree reading a book while that creep with no shoes was dozing off on the other side. Heather whispered, "Perfect." Before calling out, "Beth, can me and Lindsey talk to you for a sec?" Beth looked up from her book before smiling and responding with a, "Sure."

Once the trio had made their way out of earshot from the rest of the campers, Heather began her proposition. "Okay, I have a plan to get me and two other people into the final three, and I chose you guys." Beth's eyes seemed to light up with joy as she asked in disbelief, "Really?" Heather nodded her head as she continued, "You should know this is a very big deal. I am placing my trust in you, and trust is a two way street. But for this to work you guys are going have to do everything I say, understand?" Beth looked a little uncertain about the last part as she muttered, "uh...sure." Seeing Beth's uncertainty, Lindsey grabbed each of the shorter girl's hands and squealed, "We're going to the final three, Beth! All of us, as friends. Aren't you excited?!" Lindsey's giddy tone seemed to wash away any doubts Beth had as she nodded her head and the two cheered together.

In the outhouse, Lindsey recorded her own entry looking a little guilty. "I-I don't really trust Heather based on the way she lied to Leshawna But I know I need teammates to win this. I even dragged Beth into this by acting like a friend even though I knew how Heather really is. We just really need more allies. I hope this doesn't make me bad person... Who knows? Maybe me and Beth can become real friends and leave Heather behind a littler later on into the competition."

Already trying to become genuine friends, Lindsey looked at Beth with a devious smile as she said, "So...I see that you and M have been spending a lot of time together. Are you two in a special kind of alliance we should know about." Beth's eyes immediately turned to the ground as she began fidgeting with her shirt and said, "N-no, nothing like that. He just seems to like spending time with me for some reason." Lindsey sighed dreamily as she looked over at the opposite team and said, "There is a special someone I'd like to spend all night with..." Both Heather and Beth looked over to where Lindsey was looking to see 3 of the boys on the opposite team and Eva had started doing plyo pushups to keep their blood flowing. Eva was trying her best not to let the fact that Dominic was shirtless distract her as their chests touched the ground in sync before they launched themselves up into the air and clapped each other's hands. Tyler and Geoff had to take a much slower pace as Tyler was already wheezing 5 minutes in.

For a moment, Heather seemed mesmerized by the way Dominic's muscled seemed to glisten under a thin sheet of sweat before rapidly shaking her head. She reminded herself that he was just a wannabe who was always stuck to that sweaty cow known as Eva's hip. "Oh, no. No, no, no," Heather said as she stepped in front of the two girls. "You can't date them, I don't care who it is." Lindsey raised an eyebrow as she asked, "Why not?" Heather rolled her eyes as she said, "Because their on the other team and inter-team dating is against the alliance rules. Break any of the alliance rules and we won't be protecting you from getting kicked off, got it?" Lindsey grumbled to herself for bit before finally muttering out, "Sure, I got it..." When both Beth and Heather disappeared to rejoin the rest of the Screaming Gophers, Lindsey turned back to see Dom had finished up his exercise and was dousing himself with a bottle of water. When their eyes met, Dom smiled at her and gave her a small wave. Lindsey waved back with a small giggle before catching up with Heather and Beth.

A couple of hours later, nobody else had been eliminated as they all tried to find something to do to pass the time. Dominic could be seen with his beanie stretched over his eyes as he strummed his guitar while laying his head on Eva's lap. The athlete had her eyes closed as she listened to rock on the MP3 player Dom had gifted her, slightly bobbing her head to let Chris now she was still awake. Heather watched closely as Eva said something to Dom before the musician lifted his head to allow her to stand up. As the athlete walked away, the MP3 player that had been hanging out of her pocket fell out just a few feet away from Dominic. Looking around to see if anyone was watching her, Heather quickly walked over to the electronic and pretended to do a few stretches before quickly snatching the MP3 player off the ground. As she turned to reunite with her teammates, Heather's foot snagged on a branch that hadn't been properly trimmed from the logs the campers had been using as seats. The teen gasped as she fell forward and prepared for a hard landing but, to her surprise, the ground felt rather soft yet firm.

"Are you Alright?" Heather opened her eyes to see Dominic looking down at her as she laid on his chest. Heather's face seemed to turn a dark shade of red as she stuttered out, "I-I'm fine!" And got up and quickly shuffled back to the Screaming Gophers. All the while hiding the MP3 in her pocket. When Heather sat back down, Lindsey cast her a rather annoyed and jealous glance that quickly disappeared when she spotted was inside Heather's pocket. "Isn't that Eva's MP3 player?" Heather took a deep breath as she still struggled to control her racing heart before answering, "Yes." Lindsey raised an eyebrow as she said, "And I'm guessing that you're hoping Eva will lose her temper looking for it and get voted off?" Heather seemed impressed for a moment as she stared at the blonde for a second before saying, "Exactly."

At the 24 hour mark, the Screaming Gophers were ahead with 8 campers remaining to the Killer Bass' 7. Izzy and Timothy had tried doing a bunch of stunts together like throwing kitchen knives at each other while blind folded and jumping off of trees and grabbing onto a branch just before they hit the ground, hoping the thrill would keep them awake but they just ended up going to sleep in each other's arms. Noah had been reading his book out loud to keep him focused but only ended up putting Cody to sleep before following suit himself. Owen was still asleep on the grass despite sleeping the day away. Over one Killer Bass side, Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie were all knocked out cold while Kevin was still no where in sight.

"Congratulations campers! You've made it to the 24 hour mark. Time to take things up a notch," Chris announced as Chef stepped next him, dressed in tiny ballerina outfit that strained to contain his bulging muscles. "A visit from the sleep fairy," Chris said in between chuckles as Chef growled at him. "Oh, he's not serious," Gwen muttered but was proven wrong as Chris pulled out a stereo and began playing the Nutcracker while Chef gracefully danced around the campfire. As he danced, Chef threw a sparkling dust towards the campers and they all began to get even more drowsy than before. "You know it's illegal to drug people without their consent..." M muttered. "It's not drugs you maggot!" Chef suddenly shouted before saying in a softer tone, "it's magic sparkles." M rolled his eyes as he plugged his nose, trying not to inhale whatever the 'magic sparkles' was.

At the 40 hour mark the teams were now tied with 4 campers left on each team. Gwen, Trent, Beth, and M for the Screaming Gopher and Dominic, Eva, Courtney, and Duncan for the Killer Bass. All the other campers had gone back to their cabins to get a good night's rest but the Killer Bass were having a really difficult time doing so. There was music being blasted from within the woods and even though some of the guys had gone out to try to find the source, they'd all come back empty handed. Nobody on the Killer Bass team would be sleeping that night.

Back at the campfire, after hours of awkward conversation, Gwen and Trent had resorted to just asking each other questions in an attempt to find something, anything, that they had in common. "Uhh," Trent tiredly groaned out as he tried to think of a question. "I don't know... favorite movie moment?" Gwen took a moment to think about it before saying with a smile, "The kiss at the end of that road-trip movie. You know the one with the guy who has three girls gunning after him but he ends up choosing the quiet one?" Trent chuckled as he said, "I know the one. Can't believe you like that cheesy crap." "Yeah..." Gwen muttered out before she noticed Trent eyelids were almost completely shut. "Hey, do you mind if I give you something?" Trent shrugged his shoulders as he said, "Sure." Gwen continued as she said, "Okay but it has to be a surprise. Close your eyes and don't open them until I say so okay?" Trent nodded with his eyes already closed before waiting in silence for his surprise. A few minutes later he was out cold.

A few feet away, Beth and M were sitting against the same tree once more, a comfortable silence between them. "Hey M," Beth suddenly broke the silence as she glanced over at the strange camper. "Why do you like spending so much time with me?" M seemed a little surprised by the question and thus took a moment to answer. When he finally spoke he couldn't seemed to meet her eyes. "You're one of the few people who doesn't irritate me here." Unsatisfied with his answer, Beth asked, "Is that the only reason?" After a moment M finally managed to make eye contact. He looked as if he was going to say something else as he stared at her for a bit but just opted for nodding his head instead. M failed to see the disappointment that draped over Beth's face when she saw his response.

For while the two went back to silence before it was M's turn to ask a question, "What did Heather want to talk to you about?" Beth stared at the cover of her book as she answered, "It was nothing." M pressed forward as he said, "She wanted an alliance with you didn't she?" Beth's silence was her only response. "Beth-" "Yes, Okay!" Beth snapped before her tone softened. "She wanted an alliance. Her and Lindsey were really nice to me and they want our friendship to take us to the final three." M grimaced before continuing, "Beth, Heather isn't the nice person you think she is. She's manipulative, arrogant, and will just use you to get ahead. Beth you need to-" M was cut off by Beth who stood up with tears in her eyes and shouted, "I don't need to do anything! Stop talking about my friends and just leave me alone okay?!" Beth stormed away from the Teen and took the seat farthest away from him. She could feel all of the campers' eyes on her because of her outburst but at that moment she couldn't care less as she buried herself in her book once more. M on the other hand, who rarely ever argued with anyone, felt extremely heavy and tired after the exchange. He figured he would apologize after resting his eyes a bit but he wouldn't be opening them again until sunrise.

Now on hour 85 of the Awakethon, it was finally down to the final 2. A one on one match between Gwen and Dominic. Chris had resorted to reading a Canadian history textbook in an attempt to lull one of two to sleep. To his annoyance however, the two remaining campers didn't even seem to be listening to him. The two were literally inseparable ever since they become the final two as they sat back to back and had spent hours talking about life, the future, and other unimportant junk when they should be listening to his smooth voice that was straining for them.

"And then we'd disappear in woods for days...taking hikes during the day and... staring at the stars at night," Dominic muttered as he yawned between his sentence. Gwen noticed that Dom was leaning more and more of his weight on her and was talking slower and slower. Seeing her opportunity Gwen turned around and allowed Dom's head to sit on her lap before she slowly began running her hand through his hair and began humming a soft tune that her mother used to sing to her before bedtime. Gwen smiled as Dominic was out in seconds but seemed to press his head deeper into her hands, giving a smile of own while doing so. Seeing that his reading was no longer needed, Chris smiled and said, "Well played, Gwen. You are the official winner of the Awakethon and have carried the Screaming Gophers to victory!"

Back at the cabins, Eva screamed in rage as she was quite literally tearing the cabins apart in her search. "Where is my MP3 player?!" The athlete shouted before sticking her out of the window and continuing her outrage. "One of you must have stolen it! I need that MP3 player! No one is going anywhere until I get it back!" Eva ended her shouts by launching a book out the window which nearly knocked out Harold. The Killer Bass were already exhausted with three days without a single drop of sleep on account of the music blasting from the woods every night and now that had to deal with Eva's unfiltered wrath. Without Dominic, Eva had already begun to become a little testy and just needed this one little thing to send her over the edge. Courtney stepped forward and turned towards the Killer Bass as she said, "Okay whoever took it better give it up now before she destroys the whole camp." It was at this point that Heather sauntered over and began speaking in an overly friendly tone. "Hey guys! Wow, this place is a real mess." Courtney just tiredly explained, "Someone stole Eva's MP3 player." Heather gasped before pulling out the device and asked, "You don't mean this, do you? I was wondering who it belonged to. I found it by the campfire pit. You must have dropped it." Eva ran over with biggest smile the campers had ever seen on her face she cried out, "Oh, Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Heather just shrugged her shoulders and said, "sure thing" before walking away.

In the outhouse, Heather was smugly admiring her nails as she spoke into the camera. "Turn a team against their own members? Easiest trick in the book."

"So," Eva said as she turned back towards her team with a nervous smile. "Sorry about that little misunderstanding. Guess no one stole it after all." Seeing that no one was accepting her apology, Eva continued a bit further. "Okay, maybe I overreacted a little." It was at this point that Kevin walked out of the woods and into clearing. He was carrying his dj set along with a book bag full of camping equipment, the exact same tune that had been keeping up the Killer Bass up for past three days blasting through his headphones. "Hey guys," Kevin said as he took off his headphones. "Did we win?" The team never looked more pissed than they did now, staring at the two in front of them.

Dominic sighed as he took a seat on one of the available logs at the campfire pit. He already knew that tonight's marshmallow ceremony was going to be horrible for him. He heard from the rest of his team that apparently Kevin had decided to go actual camping deeper on the island and thought that he was far enough away to blast his music in an attempt to make himself feel better but ended keeping the whole team awake on every night of his trip. On the other hand Eva had torn up half the camp site, throwing people's belongings out the window in order to find the MP3 player he gave her. He was either going to lose an awesome friend or his brother and music partner.

Chris walked to the only remaining log and placed a plate full of marshmallows as he began the ceremony. "You've all cast you're votes and made your decision. There are only 11 marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately return to the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. And you can never come back, ever." Chris finally began the ceremony by calling the first name, "First marshmallow goes to Dominic." The show host then began to rapidly calling names as the campers got up to claim their marshmallow. "Bridgette, Courtney, Katie and Sadie, Tyler, Dj, Geoff, Harold."

Finally there was one marshmallow left and only Kevin and Eva were without a treat in their hands. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the evening." For what seemed like an eternity the show just silently stood there and allowed the two contestants to agonize over the wait. Eva looked particularly worried as she seemed to lean forward in her seat as waited for the last name. Kevin also seemed to be concerned but he still looked beyond exhausted despite his time alone and away from camp. Finally, Chris called the final name, "Eva." The athlete seemed stunned for a moment before finally walking up and claiming her marshmallow. "Kevin, the dock of shame awaits." The teen surprisingly almost looked relieved as he nodded before silently going back to the cabins to collect his things. "Have a good night's sleep tonight. You're all safe," Chris said as he ended the ceremony.

The screen cut to Courtney's tape after the ceremony. "I'm honestly surprised Eva's still here but Kevin cost us days of sleep which can only hurt us in the next challenge. Either way, one of them deserved to go home."

Another cut showed Heather who still looked pleased with herself despite her plan failing. "So their strongest player is still around a week longer, so what? You honestly think she'll keep that temper of hers in check long enough to be a threat? Plus I hear that the wannabe and the guy that got kicked are brothers, that can't be good for moral. Oh, whatever will those poor fishies do?"

At the dock of shame, Dominic was waiting for his brother who had finally showed up with the majority of the bags they brought with them. "You always did pack too much..." Dominic muttered with a small chuckle. Kevin didn't take the opportunity to lighten the mood and just placed a hand his brother's shoulder. "I'm sorry I couldn't get over my homesickness again. I just missed it all so bad: the food, the friends, our family, all of it. But I know you can do this, you're going to keep on going farther than any of them. And you're going to be the reason we had enough money to get famous, understand?" Dominic just nodded as he fought back his tears and embraced his brother. As Dominic waved at his brother from the dock, he silently prayed it would be 7 more weeks before he saw his brother again and with a suit case full of money.


End file.
